Wanting
by Dark Bubbles
Summary: During a thunderstorm, the Rowdyruff Boys are accidentallu created; that same night, a new terror decides to come to Townsville. (AN: Not a R story now, but will be further down the line.)


Body DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or anything affiliated with the show. Cartoon Network does. I do, however, own Kieran, Ciara, and the plot to this lovely fanfic. 

So enjoy. ^_^ 

Kieran sipped from the goblet that had been placed in front of him. 

"Townsville?" he asked, his baritone voice tinged with amusement. "What sort of town is that? Who would give their home such an unoriginal name?" He shook his head and continued, "I remember back in the old days when names meant something. Places were made with caring and love. Now everything is fueled by a lust for money." 

"Yes sir," the servant agreed humbly. She nodded slightly to Kieran and held up the pitcher she clutched. "More wine, sir?" 

Kieran, however, dismissed her with a gentle wave of his hand. "No. But do fetch Ciara. I would like to know why my daughter has her sights on this Townsville and why she wishes to destroy the super-heroines known as the 'Powerpuff Girls.'" 

"As you wish, sir," the servant mumbled as she bowed and exited the room quietly. 

"She's always full of surprises," Kieran chuckled to himself. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and set the cup down. His mood changed suddenly, and he growled, "And she had better hurry up. I'm getting hungry." 

Dark clouds loomed dangerously over Townsville; more so over the Utonium Household according to one of it's patrons. 

"Bubbles, it's fine!" Blossom said. "It's only a normal storm. We've had these before and nothing has gone wrong!" 

"But this one seems weird," Bubbles cried. "I dunno...but it feels like something bad is going to happen." 

Buttercup sighed in disgust. "You're overreacting! It'll just be a stupid storm with stupid lightening, stupid rain, and stupid thunder. If you're so damn scared then go and hide under the bed!" 

"Buttercup, watch your language!" Blossom scolded. She then turned her gaze to the "youngest" of the sisters. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. "It will be over as soon as it starts." She smiled reassuringly. "Trust me." 

Bubbles smiled a tiny smile of her own, but her brow was furrowed in worry. "I wish the Professor was here," she sighed. 

Blossom glanced sadly out of the window before replying. "Me too. But he called us from the airport and assured us that he was fine and that everything was going to be OK." 

Buttercup rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's just watch TV and then go to bed, all right? Just treat this like any other night and we'll be fine." She plopped unceremoniously onto the couch and turned the television set on. "See? We'll just watch this until it's time for bed." 

A flash of lightening was seen outside, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The lights flickered for a moment before the house plunged into darkness. 

"Or not," Buttercup said. Lightening illuminated the room once more, and her sisters saw an ironic smirk resting on Buttercup's face. "I'll go try to fix it." 

"We'll come with you," Bubbles said. "I know what it feels like to be scared and alone, and I don't want you feeling like that." 

"I'm not scared," Buttercup protested. In the place of the grin, her perfectly-practiced scowl appeared. "You two can come along too - but only because I want to protect you." 

Although Buttercup looked like steel on the outside, with every passing moment in the darkness, her resolve was crumbling and her insides were beginning to quiver. 

Blossom looked around the room nervously. "Let's just get in and get out, all right? The sooner the lights are on, the better." She grabbed a hand of each of her sisters, and slowly herded them towards the door to the basement and Professor's laboratory. 

"Do we have a flashlight anywhere?" Bubbles asked quietly. 

"No, I don't think so," Blossom answered. I don't think the Professor ever replaced the batteries after our camping trip." 

All three girls gulped at that realization. The slowly floated down the stairs, making sure they didn't bump into anything during the decent. 

"Where are the circuit breakers?" Buttercup whispered once they reached level ground. "I've never had to do this before." 

"I think they're over by that shelf," Blossom pointed when the lightening struck once more. 

"Isn't that the shelf where the Professor keeps all his ingredients and chemicals?" Bubbles asked. 

"Yeah, but only the important ones. Like the ones he used to create us," Blossom replied. She paused for a moment. "Why are we whispering?" 

Buttercup shrugged and moved forward once more. "Here it is!" she exclaimed when she had found was she was searching for. She opened the small door to the circuit breakers and began to look for the one that had blown. 

Meanwhile, Bubbles was studying the components on the shelves. One shelf in particular piqued her interest. "Blossom, come here!" she called. A second later, Bubbles was pointed out the jars in the dim light. 

"Snips...snails...puppy dog tails...and a beaker of Chemical X," Blossom read aloud. "Why would the Professor want these? The only reason I can think of is he was going to recreate the Rowdyruff Boys!" 

"HA! This must be it!" Buttercup interrupted. 

She reached out to turn the power back on, when a bolt of lightening shattered the small basement window and hit the shelf the girls were standing next to. They flew backwards and skidded across the smooth cement floor. Once they had gathered their bearings a few minutes later, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup groggily sat up and looked over at the point of impact. Lying on the floor were three unconscious figures. 

Buttercup cautiously flew over to the breakers and turned the lights back on. The girls gasped when they got a good look at the people in their home. 

"The Rowdyruff Boys," Bubbles breathed. Her soft murmur turned into a high-pitched squeal when she realized who she had addressed. "Oh no!" 

"Are they alive?" Buttercup asked. 

Blossom flew over and gingerly placed her hand on one of their necks. She nodded in response. "Yeah, they're alive. They should wake up soon." 

As if on cue, the three boys began to twitch slightly. Buttercup and Blossom streaked over to where Bubbles hid in fear, behind a counter. 

"Wh...what do we do?" she stammered. "We can't fight them and they'll probably be angry." 

Blossom looked stricken. "We could probably make it upstairs before they ever realize we were here." 

"That would work," Buttercup countered. "But then they would probably destroy Professor's lab and then just bust through the door." 

"We don't have time to deliberate!" Blossom said in frustration. "We need to decide on a course of action now!" 

"Too late," Bubbles said softly. 

The three girls watched as their counterparts stiffly sat up and rubbed their heads. 

"Oh...what happened? Where are we?" Boomer asked. 

Brick took in their surroundings, and failed to notice the three Puffs in their place of concealment. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Alls I remember is that fight with those girls and now this." 

"When I find them..." Butch swore. "They'll wish they'd never been born." 

Behind the counter, the girls collectively held their breath. 

"Chill, man!" Brick commanded. "First let's find out where we are and who brought us back before thinking about revenge." 

During this exchange, Boomer had been looking around the room thoughtfully. "Do we even need revenge?" he asked no one in particular. 

"What!?!" Butch snapped while Brick asked, "What was that, Boomer?" 

Boomer ruefully shook his head. "Never mind. It feels like there's someone here though." 

At that comment, Brick and Butch immediately perked up. 

"Hello?" Brick asked. "Who's there?" 

"I'll kill ya if you don't come out!" Butch snarled. 

Blossom and Bubbles tried to duck further behind the table while Buttercup sat and fumed. 

"No ones talks to me like that," Buttercup mumbled. 

"Shh...please be quiet," Bubbles begged quietly. "They'll hear you." 

It was too late for the girls, as the boys were slowly creeping towards their hiding spot. Noticing the silence in the room, the Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked up and saw three faces peering down at them. 

"What do we have here?" Butch asked smugly. 

"Quiet!" Brick said. "What're you girls doing here?" 

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom for an answer. Glaring at her sisters, she responded, "We live here." 

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were taken aback. "You LIVE here!?!" they exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Blossom affirmed. "We were trying to get the lights back on when lightening struck a shelf and you guys were created." 

"We were created by accident?" Boomer asked incredulously. 

"Yup," Buttercup said. "So just go somewhere that's not here and we'll all be fine." She tried flying over them to the stairs, but was stopped by Butch. 

"No way, chick. You and your sisters ain't gettin out of here without a good pounding!" He paused for a moment. "Right bros?" 

Brick and Boomer exchanged looks. 

"Umm...I think you're on your own," Brick said. 

"Yeah. We're not in the mood for fighting right now," Boomer added. 

Butch let Buttercup go and she glared down at him. "Shit," he said weakly before her fist connected with his head. He went flying over the counter and landed on the floor. Blossom and Bubbles quickly zipped to the other side and hovered beside Buttercup. 

"That's enough!" Blossom told her. "If they don't want to fight, then we aren't going to either." 

"But _he_ touch _me_ first. I was just defending myself," Buttercup countered. 

"Still," Blossom said. "Just please don't fight." 

"Ya hear that, Butch?" Brick asked. "No fighting." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Butch muttered while brushing himself off. He took his place next to his brothers. 

"So..." all six super-kids said at the same time. 

Ciara walked carefully down the long hallway to the dining room. Smoothing her hair, she knocked in the large oak door. 

"Come in!" Kieran bellowed from inside. 

Ciara entered upon request, and quickly took her place on her father's right side. She knew it was dinner time and he got cranky when he waited. 

"I'm sorry, father," she apologized. She gazed into his deep blue eyes and smiled the most genuine smile she could. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting." 

"No darling," Kieran said. "I was just curious as to this idea I've heard so much about from the servants." 

Shooting dark looks at the servants that had lined themselves along the walls of the room, Ciara decided it was best to answer her father honestly. "Well," she began. "I was watching TV a few nights ago, and saw a story on the news about three little girls known as the Powerpuff Girls. They were born as five year olds and hold immense power." She studied her father's face before continuing, and noticed an interested glint in his eyes. "I thought that it would be one of our greatest feats if we conquer these...children." 

"Why would defeating children be such a big accomplishment for us?" Kieran asked. 

"No one has been able to beat them to this day," Ciara explained. "I thought it would be excellent if we were the first to do so." She smiled softly. "Their powers are great. I'm sure anyone would die, or pay a heavy fee to obtain them." 

Kieran chuckled at his daughter. "That's my girl," he said while ruffling her golden-brown hair. "Always thinking of ways to help the family." He turned to address the staff. "Pack our luggage and ready the jet. Tomorrow we leave for Townsville." 

At that moment, dinner arrived. Two servants walked into the room dragging two humans with them. 

"Here you are sir, miss," one of them said. 

"Thank you," Kieran said as he cleaned the neck of a middle-aged woman. He cast a sideways glance at Ciara, who was doing the same. They shared a grin before dining, and he said, "I was in the mood for Italian tonight." 


End file.
